


Blue Days

by DayFray



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayFray/pseuds/DayFray
Summary: Blue isn't a trainer - she's content in her little bookshop, listening to the bragging of her brother Red with some exasperation and having little to no-contact with Pokémon save for the occasional one of her customers or a wild one crossing her path near the forest she lives.But everything is about to change as a night with Red's Persian takes a strange turn and Blue finds herself in a downward spiral of sin.





	1. Persian and Arcanine

Blue groans as she scrubs a hand tiredly over her face and squints a bit blearily out over the grassy fields, an itchy feeling at her sunburnt cheeks and a strange feeling of irritation knotting up inside of her.

She’d had another argument with her brother – great Pokémon Master that he was and always on her ass about getting her own Pokémon. His latest angle had been all about her getting out there and do something with her life, as if she wasn’t already happy with her small bookshop and café and the regular customers that came and went with small chatter and gossip.

Blue didn’t dislike pokémons but she’d never felt that need to catch, to claim them for her own – it felt strange when there was clear intelligence gazing back at her.

And instead of dealing with it like a rational adult she’d slammed the door on him and ended up falling asleep in the sun.

She huffs a breath, shivering a bit with the sun disappearing down on the horizon, cold creeping into the summer wind and making her regret not bringing a sweater along.

But despite everything she wasn’t exactly keen on returning home because she knew Red would still be there because he was stubborn like that – they both were, in their own ways.

Red had caught Mewtwo – he’d been proud of it too but Blue had only felt uncomfortable staring at the cat-like legendary creature with spite in its intelligent eyes, arms folded up in a way that was all too human as her brother kept talking and talking and _talking._ Bragging about it when he’d basically beaten the creature down until it had no choice but to succumb to the tie of the pokéball.

It made Blue a bit ill to think about.

She gives a little jerk, eyes sharpening at a rustle in the bushes and palm flattening down against the grass, preparing to push up and away if it turned out to be something aggressive only to breathe out with a little huff of amusement when two small Growlithe’s tumbled out with yips and barks, teeth snapping at each other’s fluffy tails.

They freeze when they catch sight of her and Blue’s mouth twitches up.

“Not a trainer,” she tells the two tense pups. “Look.” She raises her hands, making sure her empty belt and lack of backpack was clear to the two of them before lowering them down, feeling a bit foolish but cocking her head when the right one took a hesitant paw towards her, body lowering down and sniffing a bit curiously, ears flickering as it planted its rump on the ground.

It gave a little bark, tail wagging.

“You can keep playing, I’m just gonna sit here,” she promises them.

The first one’s companion brushes up against it, golden eyes lingering on her before the game once again exploded into motion and Blue watches them, a warm little glow in her chest.

A Pokémon trainer might have chosen to catch one of them – would have taken it away from its family and friends without hesitation to train them in battle and Blue just don’t get it.

She wouldn’t dream of using them in the way some did, with so little regard for what it meant to be alive and free.

The very concept felt completely and utterly baffling to her.

-

Blue drags herself back to the house hours later when the night had gotten so cold she’d been stiff-limbed and the two Growlithe pups had been stolen away and home by two large Arcanine who’d bent down to grab them by the scruff of the neck with barely more than a lingering look on her.

“Red?” she calls, pushing inside, but there’s no immediate answer and Blue closes the door and steps out of her shoes before padding inside.

Her house isn’t large and it doesn’t take long for her to realize that there was no sign of Red at all and relief all but bleeds through her as she drops down on the living room couch and turns the television on, sound put on low as she relaxes back.

Only to bump her back against something round and flinching in surprise as a light darted past her, forming into a familiar figure of a Persian before closing off with a click.

She stares at it and the Persian tilts its head, a low questioning _‘sian?’_ leaving it mouth.

“I guess Red must have forgotten your pokéball,” Blue says, leaning forward and offering her hand to the creature which blinks lazily but steps forward to rub against her fingers which dips down to scratch at the Pokémon’s chin with some strategic nudging.

“I guess I’ll call him in the morning – you hungry?” she asks, already rising up, and the large cat pads after her, stroking up against her hip as she dug around through her cupboards before finding some fresh Pokémon food.

It takes a moment to get the can open but then she pours it into one of the bowls Red kept at her house and placed it down on the ground.

As the Persian eats she finds it a bowl of water to go along with it, humming a bit tunelessly to herself as she slid it down and then left it to eat in peace as she returned to her television where a movie had just started up.

The Persian joins her some minutes later, pokéball rolling across the floor as it twisted to make itself comfortable and Blue watches as it disappear behind the furniture, mentally picturing Red scrambling to find it in the morning.

A head settles near her thigh and she reaches out to absently scratch gently at the scruff of its neck to a low rumbling noise that builds deep in its chest.

“He’s always been irresponsible,” Blue mutters, mostly to herself. “But I can’t believe he’d actually forget you here.”

The Persian makes a low noise, stretching out and putting its head into her lap and Blue keeps stroking it gently throughout the movie, alternating between deep scratches and long firm brushes down its back.

The thought of returning it to its ball until Red returns for it never crosses her mind.

When she stretches and rolls her shoulders before heading to bed she doesn’t hesitate to bring it along.

-

Blue wakes with a whimper, squirming, legs spreading with a groan as something wet, warm and firm strokes over her panties, lapping eagerly at the wet fabric there as her breath hitches, hips rolling up and hand reaching down to push at the fabric with a low whine as it was grasped and tugged half-way down her thighs.

The next lick strokes broadly over her folds, parting them and curling over her entrance and then her clit to a jolt and she groans, wet and gasping as she pried her eyes open, finding the dark ceiling staring back at her and confusion running through her as she fumbles to reach for the lamp only to gasp in shock and jerking back when the Persion revealed itself to her vision.

Bent over and lapping firmly between her spread legs red eyes regard her calmly, one paw settling on her thigh to keep her in place as she froze, claws flexing into her skin as a black nose pressed closer, lapping hungrily and broadly with a rough tongue that pulled at her in a way that shouldn’t feel as good as it did.

“Fu-“ Blue gasps in shock as the tongue curled to disappear into her entrance, muzzle pressing closer and the wet muscle stroking up against the walls of her cunt as horror struggled for her attention, aware of how wet she was, aware of the desperate arousal as she jerked up, breath sucked down as it curled up deeper and _deeper_ into her, dragging against sensitive nerves as she squirmed.

“Persian- fuck, you can’t – _please_-“ She tries to push down on the muzzle of the Pokémon but teeth bare themselves at her, claws sinking deeper into the skin of her thigh, and she freezes in shock, heart pounding as they stare at each other.

Blue slowly moves her hand away, covering her eyes as she squeezed them shut and pressed her head back down into the mattress, turning her head to avoid looking at the creature as the lapping resumed, content deep and cat-like licks that made her far too aware of her arousal as her breath hitched and low noises escaped her, toes curling uncomfortably into the mattress as its warm breath panted between the spread of her folds.

Blue bites down on her wrist when she comes – hips jolting up to a low groan muffled against it as wetness spilled down against the tongue deep inside of her and the creature purred as it deepened to get at it.

Blue doesn’t know what triggered the creature – doesn’t understand the situation at all and she’s terrified, aware of the thick sharp claws digging into her skin, the wicked teeth between her folds where she certainly didn’t want them and her own arousal that had no place in the situation.

“Please-“ she whispers, choking back a sob to a low purr that sent shivers down her spine and then, blessedly, the tongue was withdrawing, as did the paw, and Blue twists onto her hands and feet tumbling gracelessly to the floor in a heap, the t-shirt she’d chosen to sleep in pooling down and her panties breaking with the pull but Blue can’t get herself to care as she stumbles to her feet and out of the bedroom.

Red eyes watches her disappear, cat-ish satisfaction in its gaze as it lifted a paw up to its mouth and began cleaning it.

-

Red picks up the Persian in the morning and makes no notice of Blue’s twitchiness as he hunts down the pokéball and calls the Pokémon too him.

“I still think you’re missing out,” he tells her as he secures it to his belt. “You sure you don’t want to at least _try_ catch one of your own_?_”

“I’m fine,” Blue bites out in response. “I don’t need a Pokémon.”

Red huffs, twisting the cap on his head around and peering at her with red eyes. “I can’t believe we’re siblings,” he tells her. “But _fine._”

And then he’s gone.

And Blue is left with a strange twistiness in her chest and far too aware of what had gone down between her and his Pokémon.

-

The thing is, and Blue doesn’t like admitting to it, but the feeling of that rough tongue, the knowledge that she was completely and utterly at the mercy at the creature, it had done something to her and she doesn’t know what to do with herself in the wake of it.

Blue buries her face into her knees where she sits, distantly aware of the yips of the Growlithe playing, a new strange familiarity in her routine and soothing to her stressed senses as she tilts her head up just enough to look at them.

Orange and black striped, their tails fluffy cream white, tongues lolling at they played.

Blue swallows, shame heavy in her heart as she squeezes her eyes shut, a hand curling against her lower belly and down the hem of her jeans shorts.

There’s a part of her that wants nothing more to reach that last inch down, to touch against her folds to the memory of the rough tongue that had pulled at her in all the wrong ways and made her pussy cramp up, walls wet and swelling at the mere thought of it and she bites down on the inside of her cheek as she prevents herself from doing just that.

She’s rubbing her thighs together in a fruitless effort to soothe the strange itch when the Arcanine arrives to herd them off and Blue stills as one of them remain in place, golden eyes sharpening upon her as its nose flared, inhaling as its companion herded the two small Growlithe away.

Blue forgets to breathe, shock and horror and excitement fighting for her attention as the large horse-sized creature takes a step towards her, head lowering as it sniffed and she clenches her legs together.

“Go away,” she tells it as it nears her. “I don’t – I don’t want anything to do with _you_.” She swallows, shrinking back as a wet nose sniffed at her hair and then down, a squeak leaving her as it nudged down at her belly and sprawled her out on the ground only to bury down between her legs, parting them far too easily as she shoved both hands down to push at her nose. “Stop it!” she demands, panicked, but the creature laps a large broad tongue up between her jeans shorts and Blue’s mind short circuits.

The creature is large – far larger than the Persian – and it grabs at her jeans with sharp teeth and Blue chokes back a noise of shock as she finds herself dragged over the ground and thrown into a roll, ending up on her hands and knees and lurching to get away only to find herself once against grasped and stilled with a low grumbling growl as her knees dragged against the grass and closer to the large Pokémon.

“No- no, no, no, no-“ Blue begs as her eyes widens, eyes on the large red cock creeping out of its sheath beneath the creature - thick, far too large, terrifying where it bobs as it sniffs eagerly at her cunt. “I don’t want _you_,” she pleads. “Please – I’m human, you can’t-“ She lurches, crying out as claws swipe at her jeans, trying to get them off but lacking the tools for it and a terrifying sob bubbles out of her lips as it bites down on the back hem of her jeans and gives her a shake. “Please! Fuck – please, stop!”

Arcanine releases her, a woeful whimper and clear dissatisfaction in its gaze as it gives her a rough nudge, nearly sending her tumbling.

Sweat beads down her back and Blue gasps for breath where her head dangles.

“Please-“ she begs. “I’m not-“

It growls and her mouth clicks shut as she scrabbles desperately to reach down and gets her shorts open and zipper pulled down, jerking as the Arcanine once against grabbed for her but now succeeding it jerking it off her to leave her in a rough sprawl with her legs quite literally yanked from beneath her.

The creature had taken her panties with her and she’s painfully aware of her nudity as she pushes up on weak knees, t-shirt loose around her midriff as a large nose buries close and a tongue disappears up her folds to eyes popping wide-open with a cry that rings out.

She rolls onto her back, legs folding around a fluffy neck as it spreads her roughly out and disappears so deep inside of her that she forgets to breathe.

Where the Persian had been rough and intent the Arcanine is sloppy, wide and enthusiastic where his tongue eats her out, curling in a way that makes her neck and back bow, tears running down her face as she chokes on a sob, knowing that she shouldn’t be enjoying it but hard-prevented to do anything as she squeezes helplessly down on the broad tongue and helplessly opens her legs wider, wanting it over with.

She comes hard, the noise a half-sobbed whine as the tongue disappeared almost immediately only to find herself nudged back onto her hands and knees no matter how she struggles to remain on her back.

“Please-“ Blue sobs. “You’re too big- you can’t- I can’t, please-“

Arcanine’s tongue lolls and it loops a paw around her hips to pull her closer and down and it shifts, threading and lowering its lower body to align two entirely mismatched parts to a terrified noise as the large red cock brushed up over her back and thighs, smearing precum over the globes of her ass with an impatient growl as it stabbed blindly forward until Blue pushes down on her knees and lifts her body up with the next thrust.

The cock slides far too far up her body against her belly and Blue squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to relax, tries to prepare herself for it with a whimper of horror, but there’s no preparing for the bright red rocket, the head as thick as her clenched hand and nearly as long and wide as her forearm as it presses up against her entrance to a terrified noise as the body above her immediately lurched forward and Blue can do nothing but cry out as it stabbed forward, several inches disappearing into her cunt.

It spreads her too wide –her walls struggling as her entrance opened up and then sealed down onto something far too thick to belong in her body to leave her gaping uncomfortably as the Arcanine’ hind legs tensed and it jerked forward, burying more and more, pulling out and stabling blindly forward to force her into taking inch after inch, hands and knees skidding against the grass as her stomach bulged out, the pain overwhelming and horrifying where he pressed out the skin on her stomach, the head of his cock mashing up against her cervix.

Dogs fuck fast and hard and Blue feels front paws frame her hips to keep her in place as it lurches into movement, pistoning out of her with no regard for her feelings on the matter, the thick red cock stabbing hard and violently into her, pounding against the tiny opening to her cervix, the drag of the Aracanine’s cock rough as it disappeared and forced itself into her over and over again in a bestial claim of her body.

The cock is hot – _too_ hot and only gaining in fervour as its excitement and desperation grows, her stomach bulging with every thrust in, flattening with the pull out, her cervix violently battered every time it pushed forward

It hurts – it _hurts_ and Blue can’t see a world where this could be good, trapped between its enormous paws as her knees pushes off the ground with its violent taking of her body and yet-

Blue can feel her arousal is curling thick through her, aware of its fur on her back, the sweat on her own where they merge together as it takes her with no intention for anything but to _breed._

The thought terrifies her, her insides burning uncomfortable as smoke wafts from its mouth with the next growl and claws tenses into the grassy grounds where it holds her in place with the next pull out only to snap forward and her cervix _hurts _where it smashes up against it.

There’s something swelling at the base and Blue claws against the grass at it pushes insistently up against her folds, growing in a way that could mean nothing good but she can’t turn around to look, can’t do anything but hang-on, straining as the Arcanine fucks her with brutality.

“It won’t fit-“ Blue sobs, struggling with tense muscles to prevent her knees from tearing against the ground with the sheer force of the creature. “Please- I’m not made for you – I _can’t_-“ Her voice breaks, a cry leaving her lips as more weight settled on her as the tennis-ball sized swelling at her cunt fucked at her with more and more desperation, intention clear despite Blue being filled to the brim with no space left and yet-

And yet-

A hoarse shocked noise escapes her as the Arcanine’s cock stabs hard, mashing up against the entrance to her womb, spreading her painfully and violently with fur brushing up against her rump as the last inches of him was swallowed up into her body and she choked, feeling the way her cunt spread around the knot only to have it swell and seal the at her entrance which strained violently, their parts ill-matched where she hung for a long terrifying moment as it panted against her neck.

And then it was turning around, knot twisting inside of her and knees jerking against the ground as he settles with her ass-to-ass.

And then he was _coming_.

A terrified noise escapes her – her womb flooding where it had wedged itself up against it, the glowing hot cum spills directly into it, too much, the creature far too wide and big, balls thick and heavy with fertile seed that fills her up, bloating her belly where she half-hangs, trembling in shock and horror as it shows no sign of stopping, a hand pressing against her belly as it swelled to a choked noise.

His cock is too large inside of her, leaving the seed no choice but to go up and deeper inside of her and she doesn’t know for how long it comes – her body heavy, her womb aching and walls strained where they cling around the creature’s cock where the knot is still proud and swollen, making sure her body had the time to absorb its seed.

The Arcanine pants, proud and happy and patient now that the deed was done.

Blue’s mind is blank with horror – her stomach bloated thick with Pokémon cum, and she must have remained connected for it almost thirty minutes before the knot finally pulls free out of her and she collapses down, entrance clenching down automatically as seed spelled from between her legs to a curious nose that bent down and licked up against her to a twist of her face as she trembled.

Arcanine rumbles, nudging up against her, and she allows herself to be rolled onto her back, staring blearily up at the creature.

“Why?” she asks it but there’s no answer and she squeaks as it steps its giant paws up beneath her armpits and then lowers abruptly down, squishing her beneath it and nuzzling gently against her cheek.

“H-heavy-“ she groans, squirming, but the quickly becomes aware of the wet fleshy texture of its cock amidst the fur as its tongue lolls, her legs spread uncomfortably wide beneath its heavy body. “Hey- Hey hey hey- fuck, _please_-“ But it’s already rolling up against her and Blue groans as it pressed into her body, spreading aching walls as her head lolled to the side with a whine, hands burying into its fur.

But it doesn’t fuck her, seems content to leave her there, walls spread on its cock as she fluttered and squeezed around it, knot slowly swelling until she’d essentially sealed herself to the beast, feeling the way it grew and grew to stretch her wide in a way that her body wasn’t supposed to take.

It hurts but a tongue swipes down to catch her tears, chest heaving with its pants as it nuzzled her and it keeps her there as it comes a second time, Blue groaning beneath its weight, belly quickly swelling further to mash between them.

“Why?” she groans but it has no words or explanations to give because it’s a creature, a Pokémon, and she’s just been fucked and knotted by it as if she was nothing more than a bitch in heat. “S-Stop that,” she demands when it licks over her neck, saliva thick in the trail of it.

She whimpers, head rolling to the side, as if it would somehow hide the reality of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this - completely self-indulgent and I'll tag the Pokémons as we go since I haven't decided on them all yet. Expect different ones for each chapter - I'm not terribly interested in writing any twice.
> 
> Feedback is always nice, haven't really written smut like this before but I decided that, eh, I'll figure it out a I go.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	2. Umbreon

Blue tries very hard not to think about what had happened – lost as to _why_ when she’d interacted with Pokémon on so many occasions before without anything-

Anything like _that._

She’d scrubbed herself clean in the aftermath of it, sobbing as she rinsed out her cunt of the seed, thick and still strangely hot even with the warm water beating down upon her, and afterwards she’d curled up in her bed beneath a thick blanket and called Red.

Her brother had sounded a bit bemused when she asked about his Persian – eventually reporting that, no, there’d been nothing strange about the creature and it had done well in the match he’d had with some kids on the way back.

She’d wanted, desperately, to press it but she was terrified of what Red might pick up from the tremble in her voice and she’d ended the phone call quickly.

Work was normal – _too_ normal and she finds herself strangely restless, pacing in her office during moment of little to do and impatient with the normal conversation with the patrons of her shop.

The thing is-

The thing is that there’d been something _primal_ about the entire thing. The helplessness, the ill-matchedness of his cock making room in her cunt with little regard for her and intent only to _breed_.

And.

It had terrified her. Had shook her down to her very core but-

Blue closes the door to her office after locking up the shop and slumps down in her chair, a hand already making short notice of her button and zipper and curling her hand down, pressing two fingers into her with a little jerk of her hip and a moan as she stroked up against sensitive nerves, spreading her fingers and working them in and out of herself with a stutter of her breath.

-

The thing is-

The thing is that, no matter how humiliating, no matter the pain, Blue had _liked it._

_And she wanted a second taste._

-

Blue stuffs her panties into her satchel along with some clean clothes, wearing a skirt that brushes high on her thighs and a simple t-shirt, nipples pebbling against it as she stepped out of her house and breathed in the fresh cool air with a little shiver.

_This is stupid, _her brain informs her. _Possibly moronic – you don’t even have a Pokémon to back you up._

It shouldn’t be making her more excited, shouldn’t call to something inside of her, but it _does._

The forest is home to a wild arrange of Pokémon and Blue has spent years watching them, occasionally interacting with the smaller ones that happened to cross her path. Everything from small Rattatas and Bellsprouts to the Arcanine that had brutalized her, large Ursarings and grazing Sawbucks.

Blue doesn’t know what exactly she’s hoping for but she takes a step past the line of thick trees that mark the beginning of the forest and feels a shiver run down her back – listening to the low rustle above her, the coos from bird Pokémons and the small ones hidden in their dens.

They are not the ones she’s there for so she threads her way deeper and deeper into the forest, moving cautiously, wary of disturbing something she’d regret and yet pushing forward, ducking past the large shadow of something that made her hurry her steps and past a group of Totodile’s playing in a small lake with a glaring Croconaw keeping watch.

She’s almost an hour in when she halts, ears straining, eyes darting cautiously at the sound of soft paws threading and holding her breath as a Vaporeon darted past, tail flicking and barely sparing her a glance.

The Umbreon at its heels slows down though, black eyes in a sclera of red regarding her with a swish of its tail and a little cock of its head as Blue sinks to her knees in the middle of the forest floor.

“Hey,” she whispers, leaning forward to offer her hand for a sniff.

Umbreon’s nose flares, paws shifting and body turning towards her with a curious little ‘_breon?’_ as it took a step forward and then the next, just enough to brush a wet nose against the tips of her fingers with a little lick.

“Hello little guy,” Blue says with a tremble, fingers brushing up over soft short fur, sleek beneath the pads of her fingers, yellow marks flaring with a little noise as it stepped into the petting after a glance down at her belt, free from any pokéballs and thus safe.

She swallows, drawing her hand back and beneath curious eyes spreads her legs and dips her fingers down between them, dragging over the wetness there before once again offering her fingers up, shoulders curling up cautiously as it nosed at her, a tongue darting up to give her a swipe and then another, small sharp teeth gleaming as it opened its mouth and stepped closer, head bending down.

Blue tips back onto her rump and spreads her legs, knees bent and skirt sliding up to her waist as a small nose brushed against her clit.

The Umbreon is much smaller than the Arcanine had been but no less dangerous – known for its sharp bite and Blue’s heart thrums as a tongue darts out, a startled little noise escaping her when it came off rougher than she expected, akin to Red’s Persian, a muffled little ‘_reeon’_ making her groan as she reached down and hitched her skirt up higher, rolling her hips up as she collapsed back against the ground.

She trembles as the tongue drags over her folds, between her labia and the entrance to her body, enthusiastically working over her clit to small helpless little jerks as she squirmed – muffling her noises least she’d scare it away as she openly panted, hand creeping up to grasp at her breast and squeezing down with a little whimper.

It’s depraved, Blue knows it is – different from the brutalization of Arcanine or the lapping of Persian’s tongue between her legs against her will and want.

Tears of shame pricks at her eyes but she can’t stop. Doesn’t want it to stop.

“Ye-ees.” Her breath hitches. “Ye-ees, just like that-“ she breathes in encouragement, body bowing and hips rolling up as she came, groaning as the tongue disappeared up into her to drag against the bundle of nerves there, seeking her wetness with eager licks.

Blue eventually reaches down and pushes at its nose to a small growl and a glow of its rings that makes her freeze.

“Look – look I’m just, I’m just gonna turn around, alright?” she says cautiously, trembling as she twisted around onto her hands and knees, yanking at her skirt so it was nearly all the way at her midriff as the growl tapered off behind her.

She makes a nose as a nose shoves its way between her legs and she lets her upper body drop forward, slouching down as the licking almost immediately resumed, biting down on her wrist as it licked over her clit and up, up, _up,_ twitching as it dragged against her fluttering back entrance.

“No-“ She reaches back blindly, pushing at its nose, but it jerked its head – battering her hand away, nose flaring as it found a new target and she twitches a bit unsurely before resigning herself to it, her cunt clenching down in the aftermath of her orgasm and her body loose-limbed and relaxed.

Even if it didn’t fuck her – Blue was happy with this, content even, eyes fluttering as she spread her legs a bit absently and slouched deeper, her upper body nearly parallel with the ground, parting her cheeks further, a string of want dripping down from her ignored cunt as it fluttered, responding to the stimuli to her back entrance in a slow build that made her sigh.

She rolls her hips, moaning as its tongue pressed inside, rocking, trying to angle a foot to press down against but not really managing and breathing out with a whoosh of breath as she gave it up.

Blue blinks as Umbreon suddenly ceases, eyes opening up as she felt its body settle up on her, claws flexing down against her thighs as it anchored itself to her and jerked forward, something wet prodding up against her.

“Oh- got excited, did we?” Blue murmurs in amusement, curling her back in an attempt to aid it as it stabbed forward, a rough breath escaping her as the wet hard cock nailed against her clit, confusion working its way through her at the feeling of something sharp as it pulled back but she didn’t have time to think about it because the next thrust hit dead-center.

Blue jerks as the cock slammed into her – a noise of shock escaping her when something scraped sharply against her walls as it drew back, her body moving with it in an attempt to lessen the pain only for it to thrust forward, jack-hammering into her body with building momentum now that it was buried home and her face twists in shock, torn from the content haze with brutal sharp pains.

Her fingers digs into the grass, mouth open as it fucked into her, intent on breeding with a single minded focus, short sleek fur barely brushing her ass and far faster than the Arcanine had managed with its large heavy body and she struggles not to clench down, terrified of what the sharp stabbing pain with every jerk back meant for her.

It’s relentless, sweat prickling at her neck, its cock spreading her walls apart with every thrust forward, not deep enough to hit her cervix but deep enough to let her feel it and the barbs sawing jaggedly in her, the entrance to her cunt sealed naturally against it to make sure it didn’t leave her body until it was well and truly done with her.

Her body crawls at the alienness of it – the cock so inherently different from a man’s that it left her little doubt as to just what was taking her, a Pokémon, intelligent but only for a four-legged creature, driven by its baser instincts that had made no difference between a mate of its own kind and a human female who’d offered herself up to him.

On her hands and knees, head dangling, cock pistoning out of her, hard and brutal and intent.

“Fuck-“ she gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- please, _please-_“ she clenches down, teeth digging into the inside of her cheek as barbs scraped hard and rough down her walls and there’s a glow behind her as rings flare up.

Claws digs into her and the Umbreon practically melds itself against her before stilling, sharp pain making her jerk as something pin-like flared out and hooked her in place before it comes – thick sticky cum spilling into her and Blue knows that if she was to move she’d tear the inside of her cunt apart.

It had essentially locked her in place – different from the knot that had swollen inside of her but no less violent in its claim.

A tremble runs through her, knowing there was nothing that prevented the Pokémon from yanking right out of her if it was to be spooked right there and then.

It was a creature and it had bred her but instinct of survival would always triumph everything and she swallows heavily, small paws locked at her thighs as it remained still.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the barbs inside of her seem to fold back and Umbreon pushes away from her, landing neatly in the grass, Blue only managing a flash of its barbed cock before it disappeared back into its sheath and it turned towards the Vaporeon watching with eagle-like golden eyes where it crouched in the bushes, tail flicking as it turned and they disappeared into the forest together.

Cum seeps from beneath her cunt even as she clenches down instinctively to keep it inside, grimacing a bit as she shifts around, supporting herself on her hands behind her and watching the pinkish liquid seep out from between her spread legs.

Definitely some damage then but- not much, she thinks, touching hesitantly against it and watching the way it clung a bit stickily to her fingers as she brought it up before her.

She wipes it on the grass with a flare of embarrassment.

Promises herself not to let it happen again, curiosity well and truly satisfied as she pushed up a bit wobbly and stumbled her way towards the pool of water she’d passed by some minutes back to clean up before heading back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue: *does zero research about Pokémon mating*
> 
> Blue:
> 
> Blue: this is fine.
> 
> Feel free to drop suggestions. I'm not promising anything but I'm also too lazy to scroll through some 700 pokémons.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Pignite/Emboar

Blue does her best to distract herself – even goes online and finds herself a date and dresses up all nice in a blue dress that hugs at her waist and flares at her legs and a pair of low heels that clicks nicely against the floor of the bus when she steps onto it.

They’d agreed to meet at a decently nice restaurant in the city, a forty minute ride which she spends reading, one leg thrown over the other and bobbing along a bit absently to the music in her ears.

Red calls her ten minutes before she was supposed to go off and she answers it cautiously.

_“You wouldn’t believe what I saw today,” _he greets her unceremoniously when she clicks the green button. _“One of the legendary hounds, would you believe it?”_

“Hounds?” she echoes a bit bemusedly.

_“Entei,” _he breathes reverently, completely bypassing the chance to comment on her lack of knowledge about all things legendary and mythical which spoke of his excitement. _“I’m going to catch it,”_ he tells her next.

Blue groans internally. “Really, Red? You see a beautiful, majestic, one in an existence creature, and you’re going to catch it?”

_“… What else am I supposed to do? Allow someone to get it before me?”_

It’s an old argument between them and Blue knows she’s going to get nowhere with him so she closes her eyes and grits her teeth through it and is painfully relieved to hang-up on him with the excuse of stepping off the bus.

He sounds a bit surprised to hear that she has a date but wishes her luck a bit distractedly and she knows he’s already in the game-set of stuffing a legendary creature into a tiny ball and make use of it.

Mewtwo’s burning gaze flashes through her mind and she shivers.

-

Dinner’s decent enough, Blue decides.

The man, Sam, is handsome with dark skin and short shorn hair and he keeps up a pleasant enough conversation, witty and intelligent enough that she finds herself taking him up on the invitation for something more with only some brief hesitation.

“Come on,” he urges, unlocking the door and giving her hand a tug, his dark eyes intent on her as he pulled her in kicked it shut before pressing her up against it, a startled moan escaping her as he moulded his lower body up against her, letting her feel the already hardening member there with a roll of his hips.

Blue sights something from the corner of her eyes, blinking at the sight of a Pignite peering out curiously at them, round body half-hidden behind a wall, and she feels a sudden and completely misplaced arousal hitting her hard as she moans into his mouth, spreading her legs as he rolled against her.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs and he pulls her panties down, sinking to his knees as he did, and she lifts on one foot at the time, allowing him to pull them off, feeling his hot breath against the inside of her thighs as he kisses his way up, her head hitting the door as he disappeared beneath her dress.

Blue locks her gaze with the Pignite which stills in place as she digs her fingers into Sam’s hair, rolling her hips encouragingly and moaning audibly as he lapped up against her clit, mouth sealing and sucking hard at her, wetness building quickly beneath the gaze of the Pokémon, imagining its snout between her legs, the flatness of it as Sam’s tongue pressed up against her entrance, nose pressing against her clit as he ate her out with fervour.

He’s good, Blue can admit that much, and she groans.

“More-“ she demands breathlessly and he complies, fingers pressing up and into her, working them as he sucked at her clit and she clenches along his long hard digits with a little whimper, allowing her walls to ripple, to let him imagine what it would feel like to bury inside of her.

A phone buzzes suddenly and Blue makes a noise of protest as fingers disappeared unceremoniously out of her and she watches with some disbelief as he scrambles to answer.

“Fuck- that’s work, I can’t-“ He holds up a finger, the universal _one second_ sign as he pressed the button and brought it to his ear.

Blue huffs, bending down and removing her shoes, padding past the Pignite which shrinks further behind the wall as she passes it, fingers touching a bit absently against the bureau, tilting to peer into a nicely furnished bedroom as Sam’s voice rose in the kitchen, taking on a frustrated tone that let her know that the evening would be cutting far shorter than she meant.

She sinks down on the bed, leaning against her hands behind her and cocking her head to the side as he made his reappearance and he sucks a little breath at the sight she made, his cock still straining visibly against his pants.

“There’s an emergency at work – it’ll take an hour to fix, at most.”

“I’ll wait,” Blue offers, sliding back against the pillows. “If that’s okay with you?” she cocks an eyebrow, an invitation in her smile.

He gives her a startled look, something hopeful but also hungry sliding into his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she echoes, giving him a little grin. “Who’s your buddy?” she asks, making a show of trailing him to the door where he fumbles for his keys which had been dropped to the floor with their entrance, and pawing down to make sure he had his wallet and phone.

“Pignite?” he wonders a bit distractedly. “He’s a bit shy so- don’t mind him. He’ll stay in the living room unless invited. Had him since I was a kid.” He gives her a lopsided little grin, straightening up, and she leans forward, kissing him with promise to a low groan.

“Hate leaving you,” he confesses and she blinks at the heartfeltness of it.

“I’ll wait for you,” she reminds him and he gives her a quick kiss for it before ducking out, leaving her alone in the apartment with the fire pig-Pokémon tilting out to look at her.

“So, it’s just the two of us, huh?” she comments idly to the shy thing. “You want to keep me company while we wait for him to return?”

It makes a low curious _‘bui?’_

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” she promises it. “I’m Blue,” she says, taking a deliberate step back, watching keenly as it tilted further out, intent on her as she rounded the corner to the living room and the couch there, dropping down as silent steps padded after her.

She turns the television on, makes a show of not looking at it, and it doesn’t take long before it hoists itself up beside her.

Round but not particularly tall, stumpy legs sticking out and a cautious distance between them.

“You mind some cartoons?” she asks, knowing full-well she’d get to answer but turning it on anyway, leaning back.

She hadn’t bothered to put on her panties, aware of the scent of her arousal that makes no show of dimming with the Pokémon right there beside her- Sam’s promise of not being back for hours yet making it seep and she feels the slick slide down to stain against the leather of the coach with an absent rub of her thighs together.

“You know,” she says, very very carefully, “your master left me in quite the state.”

Grey eyes turn to her and she swallows – because this was very different from the Arcanine or the Umbreon or even the Persian. This was deliberately approaching a Pokémon belonging to someone else with the intention of something that was very, very wrong.

And possibly illegal.

Most _definitely_ illegal.

Blue reaches a trembling hand down, rucking up her dress, revealing swollen folds wet with arousal, the Pokémon carefully following the motion as she turned, slowly, agonizingly slowly, towards it, legs parting as she reclined back against the armrest and the pillows there.

“Go on,” she encourages as it nose twitches, sniffing the air. “It’s okay,” she whispers. “You can have a taste. I know you’re curious. I saw the way you were watching us.”

A paw presses down near her knee, its flat round nose inching closer, and a large broad tongue dipping out from its round mouth to swipe up between her legs before almost immediately drawing back.

It takes everything Blue has not to twitch up – the organ warm, wet, dripping with promise before it sealed up in its mouth.

“It’s okay,” she breathes. “It’s okay- you can’t taste more if you want.”

Blue counts her heartbeats, hesitating and second-guessing the situation, a strange feeling of guilt sneaking through her as the Pignite watches her for a long moment, about to close her legs when it suddenly and daringly leant forward and made a broad hard swipe up between her legs, the size of it swiping right over her cunt to a sharp exhale.

She forces herself not to jerk, head tipping back as she rolled up encouragingly, swallowing a whimper a the sheer size and strength of the tongue as it left thick trails of saliva with every stroke, wiggling encouragingly at her entrance where the smell and taste of her was the heaviest but unable to get inside but straining at her entrance anyway, a little noise of frustration leaving it before it gave up and focused on the broad strokes.

Blue pants, whining as the tongue mashed over her folds and clit, heavy and wet and strong as it grew more and more eager.

“Just like that-“ she breathes. “Just like that, you’re so good for me – even better than your master,” she promises with a little whimper, breathing picking up, arousal climbing and climbing until she knew it was only a matter of a last push and jerking sharply up into the next swipe, a short noise leaving her as she clamped down, wetness spilling from between her cunt lips to be eagerly consumed beneath the licks of the Pokémon, a paw settling on her knee to make sure she didn’t attempt to close up as she groaned, twitching.

It pushes her through one orgasm and straight into a second one, her face twisting up as it buried between her legs, mouth open and tongue wiggling encouragingly at her entrance, snout mashing her clit.

“Hey-“ she pants, hand pressing a hand down to a little jerk as it immediately drew back, as if remembering itself. “No- no stay,” she hurries out. “Please,” she tacks on when it pauses. “There’s – there’s more, you know?” She flicks her gaze down, blinking at the little curled pink thing that had revealed itself at its waist, small and not particularly impressive but-

It had gotten her off twice and–

It wasn’t barbed so she figured, it’d be okay, and she kinda wanted it to feel good – doubted it’d have a chance again when most of its life would be locked to this tiny apartment and the space of its pokéball.

Blue slides off the couch and waves her fingers encouragingly, trotting to the bedroom and sprawling back against the pillows after yanking her dress up over her head, patting the mattress encouragingly.

“No one has to know,” she promises it and the Pignite watches her for a long moment from the doorway before padding after her and hoisting itself up with a little wiggle of its short legs before settling and inching closer to her as she spread her legs out and lifted them up, inviting him into the space between them to a small shuffle and giving it a little nudge with her heels as she wrapped around it.

“There we go,” she murmurs, reaching down to a little flinch and then an encouraging little noise of surprise as it pressed closer as she stroked gently down the curved length to catch the tip before guiding it down between her folds, making sure that the tip snagged at her entrance and curled into her as she gave it a little nudge with her heel.

It disappears into her, groin moulding against hers, its weight surprisingly heavy and it stills there almost surprised, blinking large grey eyes, tongue lolling out to give her cheek a little lick.

“Not too bad, huh?” she murmurs, grinning, not entirely sure what to do with it but clenching down, intent on getting it off inside of her only to blink when she felt the curly cock inside of her suddenly twist and she gives a little jerk of surprise, sucking in a breath as it spiralled inside of her, twisting and prodding as she squirmed. “H-Hey, what the-“

The Pignite levels more of its weight onto her and she squeaks as it pins her down, stubby arms wrapping around her to keep her still as its cock corkscrewed inside of her, twisting deeper, mashing up against her cervix as it fed more and more into her, her walls rippling strangely around the alien feel of it.

“Had a bit more to offer, huh?” she gasps, groaning as it rubbed and twisted over nerves, guided by her own slick wetness, her teeth sinking into her lip, not sure what to do with herself as she remained pressed in place, never budging a single inch while its cock kept moving independently inside of her.

She squirms, a strange feeling of embarrassment running through her as it watches her from her chest between her breasts, cock prodding, searching – she realises soon as it the tip prods against her cervix and her eyes flare open, triumph running through its gaze.

“Don’t you fucking da-“ Blue jerks, crying out as the cock breached her cervix, disappearing into her womb, more and more and more filling her up, wasting no time as she clawed down against the covers, creasing it roughly and as her back bowed, pain intent and focused exploding through her as the Pokémon’s cock filled up something that wasn’t meant for it, her body not made for it, but its instincts demanding she fulfil by her own invitation.

“Fuck-“ she gasps. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-“ It _hurts_, it’s a violation, panic exploding through her as it crammed into her leg folding and a foot mashing up against it to push it back but it simply levels more and more of its weight onto her until she’s struggling to breathe, wheezing, its eyes never leaving her and a sob clawing its way up her throat, its body heating up warmer and warmer until it was almost hot against her and sweat beaded on her body in response.

“Fuck- please, please, please – you have to pull out, please – fuck, I’m not – shit, I’m not a Pignite you can’t-“ Her back bows and she claws, trying to push it off her but to her horror it starts to fucking _glow_ and a terrified noise leaves her as she feels it expand inside of her, straining the entrance to her womb and taking up more and more space inside of her.

And then she was staring directly into the smug and dominant eyes of an Emboar whose wide large body dwarfs hers, her thighs straining where they’d been forced out around its girth, and she chokes, sobbing in terror as its thickening cock twists deeper, its weight heavier, making it clear that it was going to _breed her_ and that she had little say in the matter as it rumbles, paws grasping at her waist and locking her in place against it.

She’s naked, sticky with sweat from the warmth that had grown to envelope the room, thickening every breath into a syrupy thing that tasted like ash against her tongue.

The cock keeps moving inside of her, almost lazily in the way it twists, mashing against her walls, getting itself off on the tiny entrance of her cervix before locking and stilling in place and Blue knows what’s going to happen before it does, gasping and choking as liquid hot seed exploded into her womb, the entrance thoroughly sealed and leaving it no choice but to expand and it doesn’t _stop._

She whines, watching in terror as her stomach grows and grows, the cum quickly filling her up and showing absolutely no sign of stopping even as her womb expands, cock corkscrewing back to give space for the thick white cum with no space to escape and _her body is not made for this_.

She’s human- she’s _human_ and she’s being mated in a way that’s primal and entirely pokémon and its giving her body no choice but to take it, face twisting up, minutes counting and the cum keeps coming and coming and _coming_ and she’s so fucking _bloated_ and she’s staring to feel sick, the pain overwhelming, the clock ticking on the wall behind it.

To her shock it cums for almost fifteen minutes and she’s wet with perspiration, whining and nearly sobbing with relief when the cock began slowly withdrawing out of her, the tip the last to go and she jerks, face twisting up as something heavy splatters up against her cervix before it withdraws completely out of her cunt.

Blue stares up at the ceiling, confusion stealing over her when no cum came rushing out of her, stomach just as bloated and full even as it drew back from her, its large frame looking ridiculous inside the suddenly cramped room as it simply slipped off the bed and padded off, done, its mate bred on the bed.

She presses a trembling hand down against her belly, squeezing, but nothing happens.

The Pokémon had, effectively, made sure there was no way to rid of its seed bloating her womb and she presses fingers into her but they’re not long enough to reach and a noise of horror leaves her, shaking as she pushed off the bed, groaning at the strange weight of her belly, whining when gravity did nothing to help.

She realises, with some panic, that it had been nearly an hour since Sam had left and she knows with sudden clarity that she can’t stay there- not with her womb stuffed to the brim with his pokémons cum, the evidence damning, and she grabs for her dress, throwing it off her when she can’t get it over her belly and yanking his dresser open – finding a hoodie and a pair of sweats which she struggles into.

She grabs her dress, barely remembers her panties, feeling queasy but struggling against it as she grabs her bag and stumbles out the door, barely remembering to close it shut behind her, hair sticking to her forehead and inhaling the suddenly cool air with a startled breath when she hits the streets.

She realises, too late, that she’d forgotten her shoes but she can’t get herself to care, yanking her hoodie up as she stumbles her way to the bus stop, painfully aware of the cum thick inside of her and having no idea of how long the seal the Emboar had corked her in place with would last.

She spends the ride home terrified that it’s suddenly come rushing out – that it would break and spill all over the seat and floor with how much it had crammed into her and she’s so painfully relieved to get through her front door that she collapses to her knees in the darkness on the rug.

-

The seal lasts for almost three days and Blue refuses to leave her apartment and had she been a Pokémon she’d be sure to be pregnant.

She phones to let Red know she was sick least he got it into his mind to visit her, sending a message to Sam with an apology, lying and telling him she’d gotten nauseous, blaming the food they’d had, and he’d sent a row of apologies back.

It breaks when she’s in bed, flooding all over it in a rush of white, her womb relieved to get it out as she trembles, aware of the way it’s seeping into the mattress, sure to stain, her nose stinging with the scent of it.

_Never again,_ Blue promises herself as she draws her legs to her chest with a little relieved sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up with Pokémon suggestions. I make no promises but if it catches my fancy I might do it.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. Araquanid

Having decided that she needed a break (a long one, preferably far away from all Pokémon but she knew such a thing was impossible and had thus settled for booking it as far away from Red as was possible).

Seeing as he was back in Kanto she’d stopped by to visit him under the disguise of stealing one of his old pokédexes and had then bought a ticket to Alola because she figured the sandy beaches and the blue, blue sky was exactly what she needed.

Three days into the trip she couldn’t be happier with herself. 

Sprawled out on a towel beneath the hot sun, the sound of the lapping waves…

“This is the life,” Blue sighs to herself, groaning as she heaved herself around to sprawl out on her back.

She’d found a good spot far away from the shrieking of children, a small little sandy spot hidden away by sharp rocks that had taken some careful navigating to get around. It effectively shielded her away from everyone and everything and she’d taken the chance to remove her swimwear to get some nice even tanning but kept a t-shirt close in case she needed to cover up fast.

Lifting one eyelid she pawed blindly for her bottle of water, tilting it lazily against her, feeling the cool water run down the sides of her mouth but quite unable to care as she sighed out.

It had been a strange couple of weeks but a month under the Alola sun was sure to distract her from the memories that lurked at the back of her mind – the reality of what she’d done, of what she’d _allowed_ to be done to her.

Her cheeks burns slightly at the memory and she’d had a hard time looking at any of Red’s Pokémons when she'd stopped by.

_Did they know?_ She could help but think, the paranoia gnawing at her, and it was a relief to be far away from Kanto and the reality of it.

She heaves out a sigh and forces it all down, intent on just relaxing and enjoying the downtime.

-

She must have fallen asleep because she jerks with a guilty little start, a slight sting to her cheeks and a little shiver, grimacing at the first drop of rain against her skin as she pried her eyes open at the sudden cast of shade.

Stills, because that wasn’t rain and while the sun was making a turn towards setting it was still bright behind the creature that cocked its head with a curious little chittering noise as it bent its head closer, the bubble around its head pushing against her until it bursts startlingly and she sucked in a sharp breath, coughing as she reached instinctively to wipe it away.

But the arachnid Pokémon hisses loud and she freezes, back pressing down hard against the ground as the sharp spikes beneath its head graced dangerously close.

Six legs, yellow with drapes of black reaching up from sharp ends – a broad round body and a mouth that opened to reveal two liquid dripping fangs as it made a strange rattling sound.

Blue had never liked spiders, she preferred them far away from her and out of her house and she draws a frightening gasp, shivering as it pressed close enough that that blue jutting pieces on its head dragged liquidly against her skin, the feeling strange as it left a slimy trail up her cheek.

“H-hey, come on-“ She tries to turn her head away, aware of the way its six legs frames her body perfectly, its lower body bobbing and her eyes widening as she caught sight of the sharp jutting stinger at the end of its lower body.

She creeps her hand out, trembling as it made that strange chirrupy rattling noise, tilting its head to smear slime down the other side of her face, grimacing at it dragged over her wet hair just as her hand closed around Red’s pokédex and tilted it carefully with a push of a button.

_“Araquanid: the Water Bubble Pokémon. It usually passes its time in the water. When its belly is full, it stores its subdued prey in the water bubble on its head. If its Trainer doesn’t look watch out, Araquanid will try to put them in its bubble.”_

Blue stares blankly up at the thing, still too close, her vision full of black and yellow as it rubbed against her.

“That’s- that’s not reassuring,” Blue says weakly, jerking and then stilling as it hissed warningly as the liquid blue secretion on its cheek dragged in a thick layer over her mouth and nose, forcing her to open wide and draw a breath, gurgling out in protest when the next stroke dipped into her mouth, smearing it thick with secretion that stung stickily on her tongue as she automatically swallowed.

Blue has a moment of _fuckfuckfuck_ because she had no idea if it was poisnous and her fingers flexes in the sand, whining as her mouth and lips and throat tingled hotly in the path of it.

The tingles spreads through her, warming deep in her gut as her eyes snapped wide with a jerk of her lower body because she’d clenched down _hard_, arousal growing so sharply that she sucks down a gasp of hot panic, feeling herself getting slick as the Araquanid chitters, lowering down to press her still as she tried to curl up, shivering, suddenly too hot and too cold at the same time.

More slime smears over her mouth and lips, clogging her nose and forcing her to swallow more as it rubs against her, lower body jerking, wanting _something,_ craving it with growing desperation as her vision dilates and her skin burns hotly.

_I don’t want this, _the last vestiges of her conscious protests even as her hand wraps around the closest leg with a begging _whine._

There isn’t anything fluffy and comforting about the creature above her – all sharp angles and a growing stinger that should make her claw and fight to get away but instead makes her go all limp and woozy as it nudges at her body until she finds herself on her hands and knees with a slime smeared all over her face, dripping blue against the towel beneath her as she trembles, weak as a kitten, the world dipping and moving strangely around her.

_You need to get away, _something deep, deep inside of her hisses in panic as she cranes her head to look between her legs, sees the long sharp _something_ brush against the inside of her thigh, thin and tube-like as it shifts, angling to bring together two ill-matched parts with a lurch of her body and a miserable noise as it misses.

She’s so _empty_, her pussy clenching and fluttering, dripping with arousal as she tries to shifts, nearly slides side-way before the Pokémon gives her a sharp nudge with its middle-leg and forces her to straighten up.

Its entire back body _bends,_ curling, and then it’s _inside of her._

Blue cries out because it _hurts_ it _hurtsithurtsithurts _and it jabs into her, hard and blind and a violent as her eyes flares wide, jerking only to have its front legs settling on either side of her neck, her shoulders pressing uncomfortably up against them as she lurches, mouth opening in a gurgle of blue, numb and hot and cold and _fuck._

Blue’s back bends as it draws back and then thrusts forward, their bodies ill-fit and the Pokémon far too rough as it stabs into her with chittering noises, slime dripping down her neck.

And then it suddenly hits home, the tube like appendage finding and piercing right through her cervix and into the depth of her womb, deeper into her body, _too deep_, a choked sob and a dribble of drool escaping numb lips as she trembles and shakes where she stands on her hands and knees on a sandy beach with an arachnid Pokémon buried into the very depth of her.

_“Please-“ _she warbles as its legs shifts around her, body lowering closer, making it very clear she wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon as she trembles, confusion slowly rising inside of her as it remains eerily still.

Her walls keeps clenching down, wet and desperate and still craving, fluttering around the stinger that remained still inside her womb.

She doesn’t dare to move, blinking tiredly down against the bright towel and the sand beneath her, feeling the glow of the setting sun against the side of her body.

Humiliation burns through her the longer they remain locked, aware of the way it dwarfs her, not sure what it was trying to accomplish as she shifted on her knees, mouth opening only to choke, eyes opening wide as the opening to her pussy suddenly spread to let something through, a horrible noise leaving her because it was too wide for her cervix – her body would never-

But the Araquanid only pins her tighter, her body still kitten weak from the liquid she’d swallowed and only able to sob as the round bulbous thing pressed harshly against the small opening of her cervix leading into her womb, feeling the entrance of her pussy spread around another and then another, the things pushing against the first until her body has no choice but to open up and swallow it into her womb with a _keen._

_It’s laying eggs in me._ Blue sobs in terror and arousal as egg after egg spreads her wide and painful, stuffing into her womb where they mash up tight with no mind for the way _her body is_ _not made for this._

She claws against the sand, her legs spreading wider, feeling the way the stinger bulged, egg pushing up against her neglected nerves in a brush of static arousal that made her clench down hard.

“Please-“ she sobs, wanting something, anything to grind down against to soothe the hot and cold ache inside of her.

But the Araquanid doesn’t care about such things, the last egg nestling into her womb, her stomach heavy beneath her and a warbled noise leaving her as something syrupy thick erupted inside of her, bloating her further, before it shifted, stinger sliding out of her and back into its sheath as it stepped back and away from her body.

“No- wait, wait, wait-“ Blue grabs for its leg, halting it with an angry hiss as it swung towards her but she doesn’t _care._ “You didn’t – please, I need-“ She tugs at it and the Araquanid shifts, head dipping down as she lurches her legs up, wrapping clumsily around its neck and grinding against the blue liquidly pouches on its cheeks. “Plea-ase,” she begs brokenly. “Please, please, _please_-“

She jerks, nearly sobbing in relief as it nudges against her almost curiously, smearing thick slime against her aching cunt and mashing down against her clit, belly bulging heavy and uncomfortable as she scrambles to keep it in place.

It bends lower towards her with a strange patience as she fucks herself against the liquidly pouch on its cheek, one leg clamped down around its neck until she comes with a sharp jerk of her hips and a desperate noise of relief.

-

She’s left, body bulging and covered in blue slime, the Alolan sun stinging against her cheeks.

It takes hours before she’s strong enough to drag herself up and stumble to the water where she sinks down and sobs through the hours it takes her to squeeze egg after egg out of her body, pushing desperately down on her belly as pain wracks her over and over.

And yet she has to pause, grinding against the heel of her palm as her arousal flares at the sight of the round things, at the sheer humiliation of being viewed as nothing more than a dumping place for its young.

The eggs are soft and blue where they float in the water, smaller than she'd thought them to be when they entered her, but also far more than she'd expected

"Is there something wrong with me?" Blue mutters hand pressed over her mouth and still nude as she stares out over the sparkling sea. "Something in my scent?" She bites down hard on the inside of her cheek.

She'd come to Alola to get away and yet here she was - naked and violated.

Her insides hurt but she doesn't dare to entertain the idea of heading into the hospital- terrified of anyone finding out what had been done to her.

Her lips still stings and she squints up towards the moon, blinking as something pink flutters in a shadow against it, jerking and then stilling as something soft and glittery spiralled down and around her.

Gaping she felt herself heal, sucking a startled breath as her womb momentarily cramped down before settling.

Blue stares blankly up at the Pokémon as it does a spirralling dance far above before disappearing with a crooning call of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not to easy when vacation doesn't go the way you imagine it to. 
> 
> Not much plot this chapter - more of that next chapter when Blue has to do some serious thinking and takes a hike into the mountains with some _interesting_ happenings along the way.
> 
> Thank you for your comments! I'm def going to do a Mewtwo chapter in the future, would be fun to do another legendary as well but I'm kinda winging it on the pokémons right now (as in, I was clicking through the pokémon generator for Alolan water pokémon this chapter and going well, hm, when I saw the water spider).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


	5. Lycanroc

_”You’re at the hospital?” _Red’s voice comes tinny through the phone and Blue frowns, crossing her legs.

“Just a check-up. You know, looking up my hormonal levels and so on.”

_“… Like, are you pregnant or something?” _Her brother sounds remarkably calm about it but she hears just a hint of excitement worming through._ “It would be cool to be an uncle. I could make them into the next Pokémon Master. Have them follow in my footsteps, you know?”_

Blue grimaces at the thought. “Yeah, no. Just regular stuff.”

_“And you couldn’t do it before going on vacation because…?” _

“Because,” Blue huffs, mind drifting back to the Araquanid and squirming a bit in place at the reminder. “Anyway, what are you up to anyway? Caught that Entei you were looking for?” Blue ignores the way her stomach clenches at the horrible thought of such a majestic creature just… trapped at the will and whims of her brother.

_“Nah, I decided to hike it to Unova. There’s some strange rumours about dragons about and you know I can’t resist that.” _

“Yeah,” Blue agrees, staring out the window. “I know you can’t.”

-

Her bloodwork comes out fine. There’s nothing abnormal about her in any way what-so-ever and Blue doesn’t know whether to relieved or disappointed because she doesn’t _get it._

One time was a chance. Persian was a curious thing, had always been peculiar. But then the Arcanine, Umbreon and Araquanid…

The Emboar had been entirely her own fault and she can’t blame it for instincts behind intelligence.

Blue huffs, a warm breeze ruffling at her hair.

-

Blue ultimately decides that she needs a break far away from everything and she hauls herself up a rocky cropping, trying not to grimace at the scratches already visible in the palms of her hands as she wiped them a bit absently at her shorts.

She turns in place, staring down at the city spreading out below her – a small smile stealing over her face.

The Alolan region truly is beautiful, the sea bright blue, palms swaying, people as tiny as ants just visible on the roads. A Charizard swipes down high up with its rider as it flattens itself against the Pokémon and Blue wonders what it would be like to be so utterly and completely free.

Blue likes her little bookshop but there’s a part of her that craves more.

There’s excitement in her encounters and she struggles against the wrongness of it – the taboo if finding herself below creatures with intelligence and instincts. To be reduced to nothing but something for them to take and fill up…

It’s wrong, Blue knows it is, but she finds her hand creeping down anyway, dipping below the hem of her shorts to press against her damp panties with a little hitch of her breath.

What, exactly, is it that draws Pokémon to her?

Blue yanks her hand out of her shorts at a rustle behind her, scrambling to her feet only to pause as a small dog like little thing tumbles head over tail with a startled _arf._ Scruffy sandy fur, rocks around a white collar, little ears perked up and curiosity in its blue eyes.

“A Rockruff,” Blue breathes, recognising the friendly creature that many kept as companions down in the city. Known for its fondness for humans and aggressiveness before the edge of turning. “Hey there,” she coos, crouching down and holding out her hand with a little wiggle of her fingers.

The small Pokémon perks up, tongue lolling out as it scrambled to its paws with a like shake of its fur before trotting up to her, unafraid, nosing curiously at her fingers before pushing up demandingly against her palm.

Blue laughs softly, scratching at its ear. “Friendly little thing, aren’t you?” she murmurs fondly. “You know I won’t hurt you, don’t you? It’s my brother you need to look out for.” Her heart clenches at the thought and she sinks to her knees, the small Pokémon pushing up on its back paws to rub against her neck with a little scratching of the rocks in its collar.

She laughs, rubbing back, and the wagging of its tail picks up until its entire rump is practically in motion as its tongue drags wet against her cheek.

“I don’t understand how anyone could want to rob you of your freedom,” Blue sighs. “Some trainers won’t even let their Pokémon out, can you imagine it? Trapped forever in a small Pokémon Ball, unable to get free. What even happens to those? Do they spend year after year just wasting away? Is there an end to it?”

Rockruff makes a low mournful little noise, nuzzling up against her cheek.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want that, would you? I bet you have a big family somewhere waiting for you.”

The Pokémon perks up, wiggling out of her hold and jumping back, making a full circle and a loud bark, nose pointing to her and then away, taking a step, waiting, tail wagging hopefully.

Blue knows it’s not a good idea – Pokémon could be horribly territorial, quite understandably so. She couldn’t imagine the fear of having one of them being taken away to become some sort of champion for a human who wouldn’t spare them much thought unless they became the best of it.

So easily discarded.

Blue had heard about the breeding programs that had been rising during the last years – Pokémon matched up and bred to perfection to match their trainers will and wants. Rejected Pokémon releases far too young without a chance to survive.

It made her nauseous to think about.

Blue hesitantly pushes up on her feet. There weren’t any humans around here but there was always a risk that there’d be a trainer around somewhere, hunting for its next new _‘partner’._

“I’ll just follow you back,” she tells the Rockruff. “Make sure you get home, alright?”

It barks, proudly taking point with a twitch of its tail and Blue laughs as she stumbles after it.

-

The forest is alive around them, soft coos and strange noises from Pokémons weaving together into an ambience that steals the breath from her chest and she inhales the soft scent of a passing cherub little Pokémon with a small grin on her lips.

“You have a beautiful home,” Blue tells Rockruff and it practically fluffs up, pride visible in the way it walks, the little wagging of its tail off-setting the entire picture. “I read about you, you know? Apparently-“ she says, ducking beneath a branch. “You can evolve into two different forms depending on if you evolve during the night or day.”

Blue eyes peers back at her.

“Quite the decision, that,” she muses. “But I suspect you might just – know,” she says a bit lamely. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about that kind of decision. Maybe you decide you won’t evolve at all? There’s all kinds of options. Most important thing is that you’re happy about it.”

She’s surprised when the lush forest suddenly trades for a rocky outcropping and she halts a bit unsurely, peering around.

“Well, you are a rock Pokémon,” she says slowly.

Rockruff’s tongue lolls out and Blue grins, hurrying to catch up with it as it kept threading its way downwards in a rocky spiral that came to open up to a large walled in structure and her eyes widens, breath catching in her throat as several heads rose towards them.

Dusty sandy brown coats and then bright red off-set against white. Lycanroc’s on their hind legs, long paws hanging low and then that looked like a larger, fiercer version of the small Rockruff that was wasting no time scrambling across the distance as more than one rose to welcome it with a protective growl rumbling low as they pinned her in place.

Blue eyes and glowing red – Blue throws her hands up.

“I’m not here to catch you!” she blurts out. “I’m not – I’m not a trainer, I don’t even have Pokéballs!”

One of the Midday form Lycanroc’s stepping towards her, front body lowered cautiously as it sniffed the air, eyes on her empty belt, and she’s suddenly very thankful she’d decided to forego a bag.

“I just – I didn’t want to risk anything happen to Rockroff,” she admits with a little hitch of her breath as a cold nose pressed against her belly, sniffing curiously at her and slowly relaxing.

They were tall creatures – fierce, and Blue doesn’t resist when it gives her a little nudge to a startled stumble before she finds herself simply being herded deeper into the valley, swallowing thickly.

She counts some seven Lycanroc and then two more Rockruff at the very back, peering out curiously with their wide innocent eyes. The one herding her gives a bark and the nearest Midnight form Lycanroc growls back before simply hauling them up in heavy paws and carting them off to the small cavern at the very back, disappearing inside.

The Rockruff she had been escorting finds itself at the same treatment, lifted up by its scruff to a little wiggle of its butt and a bark to her.

“It was nice meeting you,” Blue calls to it to a small rumble from the Lycanroc carrying it.

More and more of them disappear after them until only a Midday form and a Midnight form Lycanroc remains and then Blue, awkwardly standing in the middle of it all.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” she tries as the Midnight form pins her in place with vivid red eyes.

It’s tall enough that, even hunched over, it easily has a couple of inches on her and Blue’s stomach makes a little swoop as it leans forward, sniffing at her hair and then her ear with a low sort of grumble.

“I-“ Blue stills as a nose presses flat against her underwear and she nearly whimpers, jerking a bit from the Midday form in surprise as a tongue dragged flat over the fabric and taking a step back only to find fur behind her as the Midnight form wrapped long paws around her.

She swallows.

“It- It’s okay,” she says, mostly to herself. “You- you can, if you want-“ She reaches a trembling hand to her shorts and popping the button open under twin pair of curious eyes. “You- you want it, don’t you? Want _me._ I don’t understand why but – but I don’t mind.” She pushes at her shorts and they pool down on the ground.

The Arcanine had been too large, too rough, the Umbreon had flared its spikes inside of her, the Emboar had filled her to the brim and sealed her up.

But a Lycanroc?

It seemed almost… normal. Acceptable. Blue could-

She whimpers as a long broad tongue drags over her underwear, saliva quickly making the fabric damp as its tongue curled, seeking, and she squirms as she clenches her hand around the edge of her panties and pushes at them only to have a maw snap down, tearing them off with a growl that made her heart thump loud in her chest.

The Midday form wastes no time and Blue’s legs nearly folds beneath her as an impossibly long tongue swipes eagerly and enthusiastically against her pussy, the Midnight form tightening its grip as she squirmed at the thick slobbery thing, her fingers sinking into the fur on its arms to anchor herself.

The Midday form lowers its head and Blue’s eyes roll as its tongue disappears into her, a shocked noise leaving her as it pressed deep into her body, rougher than a humans, stronger, her legs spreading to take more of it as she groaned, trembling, sweat beading on her back as she panted under the onslaught.

It’s wet, it’s messy, and Blue _never wants it to stop_, her toes curling.

The Midday form strokes against sensitive nerves with enthusiasm, growling as its nose pressed closer, mashing against her clit, and Blue sees a flash of sharp wide teeth before she tumbles ungracefully into her first orgasm with a bend of her back and a choked noise.

The Lycanroc, if anything, only gets more enthusiastic, tongue curling down her wet walls to swallow the sticky lubricant of her body as her chest heaves and she squirms, only stilling as something warm and wet brushed against her bared rump.

She tries to crane around but the Midnight form merely tightens its hold with a warning growl that makes the hair on her arms rise.

“I’m – fuck.” Blue’s toes curls against the rocks on the ground, groaning as the tongue, finally withdrew.

She finds herself suddenly, and unceremoniously, released and her knees scrapes against the ground as her legs folds, trembling from being left on the edge of a second orgasm as she pants.

She looks up and sees the long, thick bobbing organ between the Midday’s forms legs. Bright red, flaring broad at the tip – so very different from a human’s.

The Midnight form takes a step towards her and Blue feels the drag of an identical cock against her cheek, a paw pressing against her head, and if she had any doubts about Pokémons intelligence it would have been completely blown away at that moment.

No animal would have willingly put its cock anywhere near her mouth but the Midnight form gives her a jerk, pre cum smearing up against her lips before she, trembling, parts her lips, meeting red eyes bright with triumph before it shoved at the back of her head and jerked forward, burying deep as her eyes flared wide-open, choking as it sunk too fast and too deep into her mouth.

She feels it curl down her throat, feels it clog her air, a terrified noise leaving her as it stepped ever so closer, crowding her between furry legs, both paws pressing down against the back of her head to keep her there as she struggled, trying to yank back.

Blue remembers Arcanine, remembers that dogs fuck fast and hard and without regard as it drew back, barely allowing her a raspy breath before it was stuffing its cock back down her throat, tryingly at first before quickly picking up speed as she gaped helplessly, saliva dripping down her jaw around the thick broad dog cock.

She feels a nose against her hips and nearly sobs as she’s nudged and prodded until she’s properly on her hands and knees, presented as if she was nothing more than a bitch in heat.

And the Lycanroc knew exactly what to do with her.

Blue feels the press of its fur against her back, grunting wetly only to gag around the Midnight form’s cock as paws sunk against her thighs with a sharp scratching of claws, its back bending as its hips prodded forward, searchingly, cock bobbing and throbbing against her thigh as it misses, sliding over her wet lips.

She trembles, the heavy balls of the Midnight form smacking against her jaw as it buried deep into her throat with every sharp quick thrust forward, her throat quickly getting raw from the rough fucking.

And then the Midday form strikes through as Blue’s back arches with a gurgled cry as she’s stuffed full, the Pokémon wasting no time in pressing down against her thighs to make sure it buries as deep as possible could but even without looking Blue knew it hadn’t managed completely and she sobs because she feels so full, so impossibly stuffed, the cock too broad and alien inside of her.

It's so, so very _good._

She’s not given a chance to get used to it, the Lycanroc intent on stuffing her full, pulling out and forcing more and more inside of her with every violent stab forward, smacking up against her cervix with a growl that rumbles deep through its body, fur chafing against her back and rump as she grunts.

As the Midday form thrust forward so does the Midnight form and Blue rocks with the motions, given no choice but to take them to the very edge of her capacity and she whines out in fear because she can feel the Midnight forms knot growing, snagging at the inside of her teeth with a brutal yank when it can’t get it out only to push back into her instead.

She’s stuck as her eyes widens as it swells and swells, her jaw, already pried to its capacity, forced uncomfortably around the thing as it reaches its full capacity.

Jaw gaping grotesquely around the red knot, cock locked inside her throat, the Midnight forms comes, quickly filling her stomach, her body jerking as the Midday forms simply keeps fucking her with brutal efficiency, intent on nothing more than to breed her.

Blue draws desperately for air, managing only a small amount through the cock blocking up most of her airway, gurgling as her stomach was pumped full, cramping down uncomfortably as it showed no signs of stopping and she whines.

The Midday forms fucks her roughly, cock stabbing against her cervix, and she remember the way the Emboar had simply forced its way through the small hole and she squeezes her eyes shut, the squelching noise of her own embarrassing wetness only aiding it as it jackhammered into her, the beginning swell of its cock dragging roughly over sensitive nerves and her toes curling.

Saliva drips against her neck as the Midnight form bends down over her, nosing at her neck as she gurgled and wheezed around its emptying cock.

Blue can feel her cervix weakening with every hard thrust and the Midday forms howls triumphantly as it sunk the last few inches into her, her stomach buiging out, its knot forming and growing as it fucked almost desperately into her before stilling as her walls pushed out around it, aching and so very full as it locked her in place in a way that made her choke around the softening cock in her throat.

And then it was coming.

Blue feels the come erupt inside of her in a rush of sticky seed, more liquid than a humans and hotter, filling her womb fast as the Midday form pants on top of her.

Blue doesn’t know how long they remain like that, the two Pokémon seemingly content to wait it out, but she’s uncomfortably on the edge of an orgasm, sweat beading on her back as she tried to rock against the Midday form in search of some relief but the cock had nowhere to move, filled to the brim as she was.

The Midnight form tugs its cock out of her mouth with a little growl as it knot finally shrunk and it snuffled, stepping away as her chest pressed against the ground, rump still up and locked to the Lycanroc still inside of her.

She feels bloated, a feeling that sits strange, her stomach noticeably rounded as she presses a trembling hand against it.

She yelps when its roughly shoved, knot tugging painfully inside of her, and there’s a growl and then it happens again and she groans as the Midday form is forcefully yanked out of her to a gushing of cum sliding down her legs.

She grimaces, pressing up on her hands, only to still, because there’s a nose pressing up against her and she cranes around to find the Midnight form with a rapidly hardening cock while the Midday form whined low, looking grumpy as it simply planted itself down on the ground to watch them.

“C-come on big guy,” Blue pants, shifting her hips encouragingly. “Inside- _please._ I need you.”

Paws grips her hips and Blue hisses as her knees slides against the ground as it yanks her to her only to have her eyes open wide as it sunk into her abused pussy, spreading her wide around it, and she groans, oversensitive and aching as it immediately starts jackhammering into her, claws digging into her hips.

She spreads her legs, grunting with the rough thrusting, eyes focusing a bit blurrily on the Midday form as it threads towards her, a tongue swiping over her cheek almost comfortingly as she’s roughly taken.

She gasps, knees scraping with a particularly hard thrust, keening as she arched, coming hard, squeezing down on the Lycanroc with a wet squelch of the cum inside of her and it growls, knot hardening and swelling inside of her.

“Yes-“ Blue pants. “Inside – breed me, please, please, please-“

The Midnight form buries into the very end of her wet channel and then it stills and Blue nearly sobs as it explodes inside of her, locked tight and emptying itself into her womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accaptable, almost, hmmm, Blue?
> 
> I think she needed something encouraging and good this chapter and I think the Lycanroc fit that bill well. We have some exciting Pokémons ahead and I try to take your wishes into consideration so we'll see where this spins to.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Dragonair

Blue doesn’t know how long she remains with the Lycanroc. It becomes a strange routine, falling asleep amidst the many furry bodies in the cave, the sheer heat of them preventing her from feeling cold despite her lack of clothing.

She becomes used to the snouts nudging at her in the morning, her body lazy and still half-asleep as their cocks pushes into her, fucking her roughly on her hands and knees on the cave floor with the morning sun creeping in to cast its warm glow against her.

She feels heavy – her stomach gurgling from the come filling it, her pussy so abused that it’s become raw and sensitive to the push of the dog-like cocks making use of her.

She sprawls back one such morning, twitching as a tongue laps between her legs, one arm stretching out to cover her eyes and block she sight of the strangely intelligent eyes that gazes up at her.

Blue knows she can’t stay – her phone had died two days earlier and it would only go so much time before Red would suspect anything. She had managed to call the hotel, at least, and make sure they wouldn’t expect her back for some time but…

A part of her wants to stay here, indefinitely.

There’s something about being treated as nothing more than another bitch in the pack that satisfies something deep inside of her. To have the same cock that slammed into one of the female Lycanroc then be turned on her, for the same purpose, to _breed,_ to make her body swollen with pups.

Blue had never wanted children but she enjoys the rough way the Lycanroc tries – filling her up until she’s bloated and locked to their swollen knots as they pant over her with saliva dripping against her back, her womb so swollen and filled that it leaves a physical ache behind when they pull out of her before slobbering messy kisses over her face.

“I have to leave,” she tells it, but how much it understands her she doesn’t know. “I’m not… you’re not going to make me pregnant.” She lifts her arm to peer at it as it shifts, nose pressing cold against her chin with a nudge and a small whine. “I know boy.” She reaches out, pressing her palm against his head, thumb brushing down a soft ear. “I wish I could stay, too.”

-

Blue dumps her clothes in the lake, scrubbing roughly at it until she was sure that all the come had been relieved from it before hanging it to dry over the rocks.

Only then does she lower herself down with a hiss as the cold water lapped against her aching cunt, sighing as she slumped down in the shallow water and drew her knees to her chest.

“Being human sucks,” she admits to herself.

Being a Lycanroc would have been far more easier – nothing but eating and fucking and relaxing beneath the sun.

Unless some human came and tried to take them away.

Her lips thins and she curls her hand down between her legs, pressing inside with a slight grimace to scoop out what come still remained before tipping her head back to stare up at the stark blue skies of the Alolan region.

She would have to go home, wouldn’t she? Back to her bookstore and the same boring old routine.

The thought fills her with an empty ache.

The Lycanroc had shown her something _more._ A life she could have if she wasn’t bound by the conventions of humans. She thinks that, if it wasn’t for Red, she could have stayed there.

But her brother in a single stubborn entity and he wouldn’t give up on her. He’d always stuck by her and Blue knew he’d track her down to the end of the world if he needed to.

For the first time the thought doesn’t bring her any reassurance.

Her and Red’s relationship had always been complicated – from his ambition which didn’t sit well with her, to his inability to understand that she didn’t want anything special in life. She just wanted her small corner of the world where she could be as she wanted without judgement from other humans.

And now… what she wanted now, it risked putting her in jail if anyone was ever to find out.

The shame curls through her belly, the knowledge of what she’d done, of what she’d allowed to be done to her.

How Red would look at her if he was ever to find out just what his little sister was really like.

She blows out a harsh breath and then nearly jerks out of the water as something brushes up against her ankle and she stands up abruptly with water dripping down her nude body as she peered down and-

A long slim face rises from the water, coiling to peer down at her as Blue’s heart stuttered at the sight of the large Dragonair, soft wing-like appendages fluttering on the sides of its head, dark brown eyes regarding her with clear curiosity.

It was no wonder she hadn’t seen it – the blue stretch of its skin was nothing short of perfect camouflage in the rich blue water and she hadn’t exactly been paying attention anyway.

“Hello,” she breathes out, entranced by the sheer beauty of the creature as it shifted its head closer, long slim body bending to brush its blue snout up against her chin with a flutter of its tongue that tickles soft against her cheek. “You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” Blue murmurs, raising her hand and then halting it almost immediately when brown eyes snapped to it, its muscled body coiling.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Blue gets out, a tremble running through her, very aware that the Dragonair only needed to wrap around her and squeeze to snap her bones. “I’d never hurt you.”

Brown eyes regard her, and then it coils, sliding its head up against her cheek and she grins as the almost soft silky feel of the wing-like thing, fingers brushing against it, unable to resist touching it. It’s skin is… it’s a strange texture, she decides, so soft and smooth it’s almost like water when she brushes down and then coarse when its movement makes her fingers slide back over it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Blue tells it, absolutely in awe as her fingers brushed down beneath its chin to touch against the pearl there.

There’s a small horn on its head but it’s mindful not to poke at her and Blue’s gaze dips to the two round pearls at the tip of its tail when it rises through the water with a little twitch and splash when it slunk down again.

“What could someone so beautiful as you want with someone like me?” Blue wonders as its body coils around her back, her body craning to follow as it wrapped around her lower back before stretching up beneath her armpit in a strange sort of embrace. “What-“

The Dragonair tenses its body, tail lashing out beneath her feet, and Blue yelps as she crashes into the water, pressing up instinctively as she twisted up with a gasp, fingers grasping desperately around the root of a tree as the Pokémon’s body curled around her to a wheeze as she felt her ribs pressing together from the sheer disbelieving strength of it.

“Stop it!” Blue gasps as it tries to pull her back under, body coiling until it was looking down at her from above her back. “I can’t breathe under water you’re going to-“ Blue gasps a desperate breath as her fingers slips, jerked back beneath the surface as the Dragonair trilled, large coils dragging between her legs as Blue claws and struggles, air leaving her lungs in a desperate sort of choking wheeze as it tightened its grip.

She gets her hands and feet somehow below her and she lurches up, scrabbling and grasping at the root as its coarse skin jerked back between her legs and she cries out, walls clenching down as it dragged over her clit.

“Please-“ Blue gasps and then her eyes widens because _something_ was swelling between her legs, pushing out from its hidden sheath, and Blue-

Blue tenses and twists, struggles intensifying, because she’s _far _too raw for any fucking - the Lycanroc had been ruthless before she left.

She paws and claws to get more of her body up on the grass and roots only to freeze as the Dragonair hissed out in warning, muscles rippling around her, and Blue knows that she’s not about to be given a choice in the matter because the Pokémon takes what they want with her body and she trembles, goosebumps running up her skin as something slick and hard pressed up against her lower lips.

It thrusts inside of her to a jerk of her body, sinking deep as Blue let out choked sort of noise because it was far wider than she had anticipated, her walls forcefully opened around its strange bulbous shaft which chafes as she spreads around one, two, three, round and strangely slick balls-like shapes along it only to have it jerk roughly back out of her and slam a fourth into her as it coiled and stretched around her.

There’s a second appendage sliding along the cleft of her ass, just as broad and bulbous where it drags as the first yanked out and then thrusts back into her with a hard jolt that makes her wheeze as it slams up against her bruised cervix, nails digging into the roots of the tree on the shore as she struggled to remain on her knees in the water.

The Dragonair trills, the wing-like appendages on its head fluttering against her neck, and Blue nearly inhales a mouthful of water as it slams into her with enough force that she tips forward.

It trills again, almost laughingly, and Blue feels the second appendage twist to prod against the tight ring of muscles between her cheeks as it levered more and more of its weight onto the front of her body, forcing her into an awkward curve that barely left her nose above the surface level, the rippling water making it hard to catch her breath and ultimately silencing any attempt at protest as it curled around her, shifting and arranging as its first cock dragged out to leave only one bulbous stretch of its shaft inside of her.

Blue squeezes her eyes shut, knowing it was too tight, that it wasn’t even tapered like the Lycanrocs cocks but broad and hard and terrifying as it pushed almost curiously up against her rim, pain rippling through her body and a stream of bubbles escaping her before she snapped her mouth shut, struggling to draw more air down through her nose when she had the chance.

It trills and then it abruptly slams into her and Blue’s world explodes as she’s spread wide and far too rough, her scream disappearing into the water as it buried into both her ass and her pussy, dragging out and jolting back as her world whitened in a mess of pain as she clenched automatically around it, making it tug hard enough that her fingers momentarily slips before she claws up it, water and air dragged through her nose.

She tries to protest but only inhales more water, coughing as it worked its way into her, deep into her bowels and slamming against her cervix over and over again, deeper, five, six, _seven_, bulbous spreads of its cock working their way into her as she sobs, crying out weakly in protest as it crammed into her pussy, spreading her out so far that she sees her belly shaping around it as she opens her eyes through the water after sinking her head into it, jolting miserably with every hard thrust as the world silenced around her.

Drag, thrust, drag, thrust, harder, rougher, mindless for anything but its own intent as it took her almost lazily in its roughness.

Blue jerks up for air and almost immediately it sinks upon her shoulders to force her back under, her knees sliding against the rocky surface as it takes her with pain that wracks her body, so very ill-fit for its intention, worked open by its two cocks as it increases its pace before burying impossible deeper and Blue feels the way both her entrances spreads around an eight bulbous stretch of its cock, larger, heavier, far more terrifying any of the first before it stilled with her sealed so tight and full she feels like vomiting.

And then it was coming, erupting inside of her with nowhere to go but deeper, filling her womb and bowels impossibly as she swelled, choking and whining.

It remains there for several minutes before its coils slowly shifts off her, pulling its cocks out of her with one aching spread after another and then a splash against the water.

It's come remains inside of her - cool, almost like a thick sort of slime that leaves her insides slick and tingling in the aftermath.

It gives a last trilling sound before disappearing beneath the surface as Blue greedily sucked in air, panting as her hand slunk down between her legs to rub herself off as she pressed her forehead against the grassy ground, the water pressing against her and shame spreading deep as she jerked and came with a desperate wretched sort of noise of half-pain, half-pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe someone requested a Dragonair and someone else requested water pokémon and here we are. 
> 
> A combination - how pleasant.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
